fegelcineplexsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adolf Hitler (Downfall)
For other Hitlers, see Adolf Hitler. BRINGEN! SIE MIR!! FEGELEIN!!! FEGELEIN!!! FEGELEIN!!! FEGELEIN!!! Adolf Hitler, aka. "Dolfy" and "H-Man", is the Fuhrer of the Third Reich. An old man obsessed with a guy named Hermann Fegelein. In the parodies Hitler, like his real-life counterpart, is the Fuhrer of Nazi Germany/Third Reich. Unlike IRL though, the man's a good guy; whereas the real-life Hitler is a racist and sadistic dictator, Dolfy is a man who suffers from misfortunes and surrounded by a crew "possibly" full of dumbasses. At times though, luck is at his side. At his side... but not, when it goes to Fegelein. He's still a racist fuck, man! It is wise to know that some Untergangers, such as WonkyTonkBotty, depicted Hitler like how he was in real life, a racist (and Jew-hating) bastard. Nevertheless, he is still a man who despises Fegelein and Himmler to the max than anyone else. Map pointing skills Hitler will ALWAYS point at his map when he plans, like Hans Krebs, who did this as his daily routine. His skills aren't as good enough as Krebs however. His fingers always missed Berlin (if he brings the bunker's map; there are parodies where Hitler uses a different map, or not even using one). Because he's never meant to touch Berlin, after all. Counter-antics If Hitler does not have Fegelein executed, then Hitler retaliates by "fighting fire with fire". All of Hitler's antics against Fegelein has been successful so far. Here are some examples. God knows if Fegelein will strike back, sooner or later. Hatred towards other Hitlers Hitler dislikes his fellow Hitlers, all of which he considers lame and a waste of time and space. The other Hitlers themselves argued with each other; though all has, apparently, the same objective: Eliminate Downfall Hitler. Also, the Downfall Hitler and the other Hitlers blame each other for being fakes. Pencils So, you got the Pencil of Doom and the Pencil of Mass Destruction... what else that could be much, much worse? The Pencil of Doom can injure someone and even kill or put him/her into a coma. The Pencil of Mass Destruction can literally "kill" Earth, by incinerating it, exploding it (of course), vaporizing it, cracking it to pieces... Not even Cthulhu can survive that. Wonder if the pencils are made in this factory. The pencils are already quite bizarre, so the factory that produced them could be the same. Even they need pencil sharpeners... and Fegelein stole said sharpeners. Oh, and another variant, Pencil of Fucking PWNage, is another cosmic horror. Can eliminate all life instantly. If you're not afraid of earthquakes, volcano eruptions, zombie attacks, nukes, global pandemics, thunderstorms, tornadoes, gamma ray bursts, or Cthulhu himself, then fear the power of Hitler's pencils. Fegelein save us all. Immortality Hitler can't kill Fegelein, but he himself can't be killed. Not even Fegelein, or NUKES, can. This suggests that Hitler himself is also an immortal. Another living proof is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUzlD_-Cgp0&feature=g-u-u when he walks on a FREAKIN' volcano]. He doesn't get hurt, nor melt when touching the lava! In FegelStationChannel's parodies Universal Soldier: Project Untergang Hitler was one of the many deceased Downfall parody characters who were converted into Universal Soldiers. He goes out of control, killing random people (mainly those who threaten him)... but his goal is to kill Fegelein for real. Hitler's Teleportation Dilemma Dolfy caught and killed Fegelein himself. Little did he knew that Fegelein activated his Fegel-teleporter, just before his death. The teleporter has been programmed to take him, Gunsche, and Jodl to random locations, in random timelines. In the mods FegelStein: Enemy Territory Hitler replaces all Axis player models. All chat sounds are also replaced with soundbytes from the movie. His uniform is the same one he wears in both the movie and some of the parodies. Except he's wearing a leather jacket. Speer wears one, but not Hitler. Call of Fegelein 2 Hitler would've appeared as an NPC in the mod. He would spend most of the game driving tanks (to kill the player), or speaking with/taunting the player via radios. Category:Downfall Category:Hitlers